school_and_the_backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
School and the Backyard Gang Season 4 aired May 11 1999-November 27 1999 Season plot Season 4 has 3 speical episodes; a Reunion, a Reunion 60's ( Episode #402), and a Theme Park Trip in Orlando, Florida ( Episode #401). Cast * Connie Stevens (One Episode only) * David Luther (One Episode only) * lesha Couric (One Episode Only) * Murray Mason (One episode only) * Annie Douglas (One Episode only) * Kenneth "Kenny" Yates * Caroline Botelho * Sarah Rose * Lexine Bondoc * Issac Mirror * Kevin "Buzz" Barrette * Alisa Besher (of Zoom) * Gabi (One Episode Only) * Justin (One Episode Only) * Mike (One Episode only) * Patrick (One Episode Only) Segments * BYG Along * BYG Playhouse * BYG Sci * BYG Do * BYG Rhymes * BYG Tales * BYG Songs * BYG Zinger * BYG Chat * Bmail * Story Circle * What's Up? Episodes * Episode 401- Backyard Gang members have a Good time! Backyard Gang Members visit Orlando in Season 4.After getting so many Letters from Kids to see an Episode outside the studio, the Backyard Gang goes on an Adventure, at an Amusement Park. It's Walt Disney World! They meet their Favorite Characters and show off their Clothes. Caroline and Buzz make Tire Tracker T-Shirts to celebrate it. In the Be Our Guest Resturant, Alisa bakes up some Turkey Meatloaves With Carrot Ketchup. As they reach the Cove, the BYG Gang takes a Dip. * Episode 402- Everyone eats a healthy breakfast, Buzz doesn't know what fun means, Caroline, Kenny, and Sarah make body music, and Buzz wants everyone to settle down for a photo. * Episode 403- In a School and the Backyard Gang Reunion with 60's Backyard Gang Members, Bob, Kelly, Isaac, and Alisa do a Play about the 1960's because of the Reunion. In an Up, BYG Fans talk about their Favorite School and the Backyard Gang Moments. The Backyard Gang Members soon sing "Brave" and Caroline interviews, Connie. BYG Guest Cara of Calfornia makes a Memory Book of all 2 BYGs, as Alisa and Bob introduce Bella Match and Teen Girl. John tells Caroline about the Early BYG as John and Iesha get interviewed by Kenny. Isaac introduces a Theme Song sung by Fans as the 60's Reunion Show kicks off with "Roar". * Episode 404- The Kids go to School (Guest Star: Beyonce and Backstreet Boys) * Episode 405- The Kids put on a Circus (Guest Star: Lady Gaga, Lady Tigra, and Christian Slater) * Episode 406- Isaac has a sleepover (Guest Star: REM) * Episode 407- Sarah learns about Doctors (Guest Star: Jack Black and Ladybug Transistor) * Episode 408- the Cast goes to an Amusement Park (Guest Star: Electrane) * Episode 409- Sarah can't sleep, she had a Nightmare (Guest Star: Too Little, Too Late) * Episode 410- Jack (Isaac) tries to explain why he hasn’t been good lately (Guest Star: Flaming Lips) * Episode 411 - Buzz learns about all kinds of dances from around the world * Episode 412 - The gang listens to sounds * Episode 413- Isaac and Kenny build a Clubhouse * Episode 414 (Season Finale) - Baby Van Gogh 2 Sources Previous Season: Season 3 (1998) Next Season: Season 5 (2000)Category:Seasons